While the game of golf is mainly concerned with hitting a ball with a golf club, golfers typically use accessories, tools or other implements while practicing this sport.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,046 issued on May 26, 1992 to Pace describes a multipurpose golfer's tool. This tool is removably attachable to the shaft of a golf club. The tool includes a top section containing two curved resilient legs and a bottom section containing two wedge shaped legs. The two sections lie substantially in the same plane and the bottom section is longer than the top section. The resilient legs of the top section each define a substantially circular arch, which extends at least 210°.
A first use for the above-described tool includes supporting a golf club away from a ground surface. To that effect, the shaft of the golf club is inserted between the resilient legs and the wedge shaped legs are inserted into the ground.
Another use for the above-described tool includes cleaning the sole of a golf shoe using the wedge shaped legs. Another use includes repairing ball marks on a green by inserting the wedge shaped legs into a divot that has been produced by the golfer hitting the ground surface with the golf club so as to allow a user to position the divot.
While the above-described tool allows a golfer to perform more than one task using a single tool, many other tasks performed during the game of golf by at least some golfers cannot be performed with this tool. For example, there is sometimes a need to mark a location from which a ball is removed during play. Also, some golfers like to have a device to help them remember the number of shots that have been performed during play. Also, some golfers like to have a tool to use as a sight to indicate the general direction into which the golf ball is to be hit.
In addition, the above described tool has relatively pointed legs that may eventually damage clothing if put into a pocket by the golfer. Furthermore, the material chosen to manufacture the above described tool is thermal plastic and as such is relatively fragile as compared to other materials.
In view of the above, there exists a need in the industry to provide a novel multipurpose golf accessory.
The present description refers to a number of documents, the content of which is herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.